


Can Opener (Have You Seen) new & inproved

by Pamarrell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I hate myself, Other, SOMETIMES I CRY, myself to sleep, oh the nipples I've violated, too - Freeform, ur not alone in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamarrell/pseuds/Pamarrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fun fun fun fun fun fuN fuN fuN fuN fuN fuN fUN fUN fUN fUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Opener (Have You Seen) new & inproved

**Author's Note:**

> for my wife

Can Opener (Have You Seen?)  
MiseryInspires, Pamarrell

Summary:

N FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNFUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN  
Notes:

For Pamarrell.  
Work Text:

Baekhyun braced himself, if he remembered correctly. To be frank, there wasn't much to remember. His aching cerebrum throbbed, muscles and appendages pulsing as he regained consciousness.

Byun Baekhyun. Eleven years old. He recalled, struggling to think up the details. It felt strangely stereotypical, like the beginning of a story, or a poorly written fanfic that Baekhyun wouldn't admit to reading in the public library on Friday afternoons. The giant, century old hunk of computer staring at him while a rather smutty BaekYeol fic (it was strange. Someone that shared the exact same name as him, even the personality resembled him. But he just couldn't place the Chanyeol.) ogled after him. But Baekhyun didn't remember that, only his name, age, and whereabouts. He recollected the dank alley he was in, his dirty clothes and backwards hat. He could recall the taller figure bounding towards him. Noise filled his ears, but Baekhyun wasn't coherent enough to make out the words. Mind unfocused as a dodge ball whammed into his already muffled noggin.

"That didn't help," Baekhyun wheezed, quickly bracing his obviously dying la tête. He attempted to stand, wobbly knees buckling as the strange figure let Baekhyun fall into their chest. Letting out an embarrassing groan, Baekhyun almost felt relieved when the anonymous chest was indeed male. He was tall too, Baekhyun the perfect height to fall right into his cotton-covered bosom.

That is how Byun Baekhyun met Park Chanyeol. Soon afterward, Chanyeol apologized, after seeing how scrawny Baekhyun was, and bless his heart, he offered Baekhyun a meal which he gladly took. The street food was warm and filling, almost too much. During their meal, Baekhyun discovered way more information about Chanyeol than he'd ever expect. His age (19, how was he still in high school?), troubled home life (single mother struggling to pay family bills over two failing children), financial struggles (Baekhyun couldn't give a rat's ass about Chanyeol's stupid mother. Not like Baekhyun could complain about moms, though). Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol's sister had run away a couple months previous. At that point, Baekhyun had been stuffing his face with bungeoppang and odeng, Chanyeol staring at Baekhyun, needing an answer. Like Baekhyun was supposed to care about Chanyeol's slutty sister. Swallowing too early, he choked out, "that sucks, dude," and went back to his headless bungeoppang.

"Yeah, it really does suck, Hyunnie. Can I call you that? I've never had a younger sibling before, except my sister. But I don't think she really counts, y'know? Let me tell you about this one time, oh boy, my mom made her sleep outside for a week!" So Baekhyun's punishment continued, even after he has finished his cheap meal.

Somewhere along the line, Chanyeol was walking Baekhyun home for the first time. Baekhyun had seen crappy apartment buildings, he had been displayed in one before the incident. He could tell Chanyeol's place was one of them.

"You know what's weird, Hyunnie?" Chanyeol spoke lightly, unlocking the rust fence that opened into a cracking, dry lawn,"'Hyunnie' sounds like the English word for 'honey,' and 'Baekhyun' sounds like the English word for 'bacon.' Isn't that cool?" Baekhyun really couldn't care, and this guy's attitude was getting on his nerves. But he desperately desired a place to spend more than one night that's not a dumpster, somewhere he could actually call home. After having been rejected for months, his desolate impulse to cling to someone's hand in danger, someone to nurture, and spoil him had almost become a bigger need than food, or shelter.

"Yeollie," Baekhyun oozed sweetness, pawing at Chanyeol's scruffy hands, "it's really cold."

"Yeah it really is," Chanyeol nervously chuckled, ushering the younger up the 7 flights of stairs. Baekhyun was nearly panting as they were awarded with the stop step. No wonder Chanyeol stayed so skinny "Mom's not home, never usually is, but make yourself at home."

So Baekhyun did. He took a forty-five minute shower, kicked his feet up on the second hand coffee table, and slept in Chanyeol's bed. Without Chanyeol, obviously. The other was snoozing on the floor, rumbling snores bouncing off the walls. That's where Baekhyun found himself staring at the ceiling at about three in the morning, rain pattering against the crusty, yellowing windows. Occasionally, claps of lightning flooded the tight quarters, thunder blending with Chanyeol's snores. Baekhyun became very familiar with the water stains on the roof, moldy patterns resembling a carrot.

Time moved slowly, memories forming. Baekhyun met Chanyeol's mother (a skinny, hoarse smoker. No wonder they didn't have money), he eventually became part of their routine. Having his own drawer in Chanyeol's already cramped dresser filled to the brim with shitty thrift store buys, he got a second-hand mattress to put next to Chanyeol's bed, which the older insisted on sleeping in. Baekhyun didn't disagree, not when Chanyeol started offering his dinner, or with the mattress. He would take what he could with high sincerity, and over time, he didn't like admitting it, Chanyeol began to grow on him. Not so heavily like Baekhyun to Chanyeol though, the oaf practically clung to him when school let out.

Months passed like seconds, with Chanyeol becoming his legal guardian and technically his step brother. They would move out, leaving Chanyeol's mom to sort her life out. It felt bittersweet, leaving that cramped and dirty apartment after living there a year. He would come to know the new apartment a lot better, though it wasn't nicer in quality. At least it had a working washing machine. Baekhyun was almost thirteen at the time, stuffing his dingy belongings into a trash bag and following Chanyeol out the door.

Baekhyun knew what he had to do. He grabbed the whiskey, and drunk himself until death. That was the only way to deal with these complex, unnatural compulses and/or urges.


End file.
